My Life As A Spartan
by spartan117chief
Summary: This is a story about what my life would be like if i were a Spartan. Most of the characters are my own but some original Halo characters may make apperances. Summary sucks but please R and R! Constructive criticsm welcome but dont hate to much :)
1. Chapter 1

My Life As A Spartan

Chapter 1- Allys POV

I was six years old. I was completly alone. A month ago I had watched the aliens kill both my parents, tourchering them with slow painful deaths as I sat cowering under their bed. It was days befor I even came out. I had no one there to protect or even defend me so i quickly learned to survive. I was walking around the dark empty streets when i heard the cruffing of other feet behind me. I turned slightly, just able to make out my persuers. A couple of medium sized men dressed in better clothes than I was. I was instantly frightened. They just seemed...off to me. I quickened my pace till I was almost at a jog when suddenly a strong hand grabbbed my upper arm forcefully, yanking me backwards. I looked over my shoulder and came face to face with who I was hoping it wouldnt be. It was the smaller one of the two men who had been following me.

"Where do you think your going huh? your coming with us." he growled to me with a smirk on his face. In his other hand he held a small handgun. One word imediatly came to mind. Innies. That one word practically screamed in my mind over and over again. The man who was gripping my arm tried to pick me up, but i was to quick. I slipt out of his grasp. While he was still stunned over my escape i quickly jumped on his back and grabbed the arm that he held teh pistol with, bending it back far enough that he yelped in pain. He was strong. If I was going to get the gun from him i needed to make my move, now. As quickly as before I wremched the gun from his hadn and pointed it at the back of his skull. He froze knowing my intentions. Time seemed to slow. This would be my first time shotting a living thing if I could do it. Could I do it? I closed my eyes, blocking out the whole world, then i slowly pulled teh trigger. I had barley heard the shot that had peirced the mans skull and when i opened my eyes i found I was sitting atop his dead body. I turned towards where the other man was standing just in time to see his gun pointed towards me. I snapped back to reality, took my aim and fired. I had hit him striaght through the heart. Two very lucky shots. Two shots. My frist two kills.

I open my eyes to see the visor of my helemt. It had only been a dream, but why did it seem so real? I could hear the sounds of distant gunfire, UNSC Covenant alike. Why the hell was i sleeping on the battlefeild? I was just getting to my feet when i heard someone shout into my COM.

"_Comeon Ally! We need to get outta here. the Covies are hitting this place to hard!" _It was one of my squadmates and friends, Erin. what she meant by this place was this pacific area of a planet called New Harmony. She and another one of my sqaudmates. Thomas where a good fifty yards ahead. I regained most my scences and realized that i was already sprinting towards them, favorite shotgun in hand. Once I caught up them the tree of us began slwoly prowling through the jungle to the RV point where we would meet up with the rest of our Spec Ops sqaud. We were all Spartan IIIs from Beta Company. Our squad was me B-312, Erin B-320, Thomas B-352, Dawson B-367, Tommy B-304, Dane B-300, Gage B-309, adn Emily B-339. When we finally made it to the RV point, only needing to make a few quiet kills, we found three Falcons awaiting our arrival.

" W're heading back to HQ. We've done as much as we can for a now." Dane, our squad leader informs us when we take off. I keep silent but blink my acknowledgemetn light on, turning off the COM. I was in a Falcon with Erin, Thomas and Dawson. i was sitting in teh lone seat while Erin and Dawson were seated beside each other, Thomas at his usaul spot on turret. It was a silent ride back until Thomas opened a private COM channel with me.

"_What happened back there? Why'd you black out?"_ He asks, sounding truly concerened. What was he talking about. I only remeber waking up.

"What are you talking about?"

_"Ally you blacked out. We were talking then you stopped. I truned back to see you on the ground."_ I could practically hear his frownn. That made me irritated for some reason.

"I don't know ok." I sanp. just before i reachup to turn my COM off, I hear him sigh, ever so slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Erins POV

It was a slient ride back so when we arrived at HQ I was the first person to jump out of our Falcon, breaking into a sprint as soon as my feet hit the ground. I made my way to the armory, leaving my Magnum in the Falcon since our squad we probaly be sent out soon agian to defend some other part of this planet. When I was baout halfway there i stopped to hear my name blasting over the buildings intercom.

:"_B-320 report to Commander Hollands office, now." _an emtionless A.I. working the system. why did Holland want to see me? His work was so sercured by ONI that I couldn't even hack into it. When I got there a man was waiting outside the door.

_"_You can go in. He will be here soon." I open the door. Inside was an office like room with a desk and a datapad sitting on top. Two chairs were around teh front adn on around the back. I give a slight sigh. I knew i couldn't fit into these chairs with my armor on. as i stand in silence i can just make out the sounds of the buildings intercom going off again. i walk over to the door adn try to open it. The door was locked. _Damn._ I think to myself.i crouch down beside the door and press one side of my face to it in attempt to hear what the intercom was informing. I then figured it out that this room must be soundproof. Even with my augmented hearing i still can't pick up the words. I sit there in a crouchfor a few moments, the left side of my face still pressed to the door, when suddenly it swings open, hitting me in the face. Before my reflects can even react to the impact I was sent tumbling backwards, landing on my back. _Great now I have a headache._ I growl to myself. I trun to see a pair of bulky dark blue adn black armored boots a meter from my face. I bring my gaze upwards a bit more so i can see the person behind the boots. The person i fell victim to was standing by the desk, helmet between his right arm and torso. Another Spartan. The rest of his armor was the same color as his boots. he has short brown hair and brown eyes. I rise to my feet. He clears his throat than speaks.

"Um, I apologize. I'm A-259. Do you kmow why we're here?" he asks me seeming slightly akaward. Great. An Alpha Spartan. They always seem to be full o f themselves.

"No clue." I say. "I'm B-320." I finish, not giving my real name either.

"Well I guess we wait then.' he replys giving a sigh of exhaustion. I lean against the wall across from him beside the wall. I decide to study his features. His face has a layer of dirt adn sweat on it making it look like he just came off the battlefeild, which would explain why he was still suited up. I probaly look the exact same way under my helemt. The door swings open and both our heads snap towards it. Out of instinct my hand reaches down to wear my Magnum usually sits on my leg, remembering that I had left it in the Falcon but I am thankful for thsi when I see that it's Holland walking in. I bring my hand to a salute as does the other Spartan.

"I take it you both have no idea why you are here?" he asks us, even though I know that that question was mostly directed towards me.

"No sir!" A-259 answers before me. Damn him.

"Well Chase." The Commander starts. So thats this other Spartans name. I just hope he wont say mine. " You and Erin are here because you have been chosen to be the Commander adn second-in-command for a new team I have been organizing. You both have the skills and meet the requirments needed for the positions." Of course he had to say my name but now I was curious about this team he wants me for.

'What is this team called, and whats are purpose?" I ask not even trying the least bit to hide my curiosity.

"Noble Team. Chase will be Noble One adn you Erin will be Noble Two. It will be yours and Chase's task to find four other Spartans who will also fit the empty slots. Together the six of you will make a team. Noble Team. I will be called Noble Actual, your top leader. You clear your big plans through me on missions other then that it's all up to you Chase. You will no longer work with Alpha and Beta Companys or your squads. Your purpose will be the same as it always has been. To defend humanity, except now you will get harder missions. You have two months to find your four Spartans" and with those finally words of explainment, Holland leaves me with my new Commander. Chase exhales deeply.

"Well I guess we better get to work. Do you know anybody who might fit the positions?" he asks me and I thinl a moment. I did.

"Yes. Two Beta Spartans. One, B-352 is a heavy weapons specailist. He is hardly ever seen out on the feild without some sort of big gun. Then theres B-312. Shes an amazing fighter in pretty much every way. Doctor Haldey considers her to be the only other Hyper-Lethal Spartan other then Master Chief. The only thing is is that shes kinda a bit of a Lone Wolfe. What about you?"

"I know a couple. One is a hands to hand specialist the other is the best Sniper that i have ever seen before. Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, How do you think you made it onto Noble Team?" He questions me. I shurg.

"Not much to tell. I'm the second in command on my Spec Ops team adn im really goo dwith technology. I can fix plasma damage on any device and can hack a door in less than a minute. For the most part. My weapon of choice is a Magnum. What about you?" I ask him in return after stating my thinking/.

"Well im usually in charge of a squad in Alpha Company. I'm pretty decent in a fight. My weapon of choice is a DMR. Do you think you can access the files of your teamates so I can take a look. Then you can look at mine and we will deicde if they're actually the best choices."

I nod and get to work.


End file.
